South Park Official Online Board Game
by Karkat Captor
Summary: Something I did in my spare time with Board Game Online dot com - look it up on Google. I was bored - so why not do a board game? Kyman, Stenny, Wetters mentioned. May or may not be OOC.


**South Park Official Online Board Game**

**South Park Board Game**

**Game Host: #StanMarsh**

**Finish: 300**

**Game Mode: Normal**

**Game Options: Expert Mode activated.**

**Survival Mode activated.**

**All Classes activated.**

**Instant Specialisations activated.**

**Early Reinforcements activated.**

**Instant Riches activated.**

#StanMarsh has joined the game!

#EricCartman has joined the game!

#StanMarsh says: Okay, so will everyone else be coming soon?

#EricCartman says: Think so.

#StanMarsh says: Kk.

#KyleBroflovski has joined the game!

#EricCartman says: Hey there, Jewbacca ;)

#KyleBroflovski says: Oh, god.

#EricCartman says: Not happy to see me? But you love me /3

#KyleBroflovski says: please stop calling me Jewbacca

#EricCartman says: Fine, fine - my little monster~ 3

#StanMarsh says: get a room

#EricCartman says: stfu

#KennyMcCormick has joined the game!

#KennyMcCormick says: So, what'd I miss?

#StanMarsh says: nothing much TBH

#KyleBroflovski says: Yeah...nothing.

#EricCartman says: ARE YOU ASHAMED OF ME

#EricCartman says: *runs to his room*

#EricCartman says: *turns on linkin park*

#EricCartman says: *slits his wrists*

#KennyMcCormick says: NO!

#KennyMcCormick says: WHYYYYYYYYY

#KennyMcCormick says: SO SOOOOOOON~

#EricCartman says: play your poor music at the funeral kenny

#EricCartman says: on your tiny violin

#KyleBroflovski says: *face. palm.*

#WendyTestaburger has joined the game!

#WendyTestaburger says: ...*looks at chatlog*

#WendyTestaburger says: what the fuck

#StanMarsh says: my reaction exactly

#ButtersStotch has joined the game!

#StanMarsh says: Okay is that everyone

#EricCartman says: ya

#EricCartman says: unless cake is joining

#ButtersStotch says: guys

#ButtersStotch says: does this game have anything bad in it? ;w;

#ButtersStotch says: I don't want to get grounded

#EricCartman says: no butters it doesn't

#CakeVibes has joined the game!

#EricCartman says: there's the sweets chick now

#CakeVibes says: =-=

#StanMarsh says: kk, let's start

#CakeVibes's Turn

**It's #CakeVibes's turn!**

**#CakeVibes is rolling the dice...**

All players now have 60 gold thanks to Instant Riches!

Let the games begin!

#CakeVibes may start!

**#CakeVibes rolls 8**

**Music**

**Example - Changed The Way You Kiss Me starts playing!**

**Specialized Adventuring!**

**Choose the specialization that fits you best!**

#KennyMcCormick is experiencing lag.

#ButtersStotch says: Oh, hey, I like this song :)

#EricCartman says: You're gay anyway

#WendyTestaburger says: What am I, smoked sausage?

#EricCartman says: yes

#KennyMcCormick is experiencing lag.

#EricCartman says: stop lagging kenny

#KennyMcCormick says: stfu

**Saboteur**

**You're a sneaky Saboteur now!**

**Use your skills wisely.**

**#StanMarsh's Turn**

**It's #StanMarsh's turn!**

**#StanMarsh is rolling the dice...**

#EricCartman says: pick something good stan

**Music**

**Repo! The Genetic Opera - Mark It Up starts playing!**

#EricCartman says: good enough

#EricCartman says: one brain

#EricCartman says: mark it up

#EricCartman says: only I've got brains enough~

#KennyMcCormick says: ask a gentern who they prefer~

#KennyMcCormick says: 10 out of 9 will say the Kenny~

#EricCartman says: YOU AIN'T GOT THE GUTS KENNY

#ButtersStotch says: ;w;

#StanMarsh says: srry

#StanMarsh says: shelly barged in

**#StanMarsh became a Paladin.**

**#EricCartman's Turn**

**It's #EricCartman's turn!**

**#EricCartman is rolling the dice...**

**#EricCartman rolled 10.**

#EricCartman says: fuck yea

#EricCartman says: eat that bitches :3

#EricCartman says: AVRIL LAVIGNE~

#EricCartman says: I partly feel like putting it on just so it could hurt you

#EricCartman says: but no, I'll be nice

**Jukebox: Parkway Drive - Home Is For The Heartless**

Paladin #StanMarsh says: metal?

#EricCartman says: fuck yea

#EricCartman says: HEADBANG WITH ME BUTTERS

**#EricCartman became a Sorcerer.**

**#KyleBroflovski rolled 8.**

Sorcerer #EricCartman says: Jew class

#KyleBroflovski says: stfu

**#KyleBroflovski became a Priest.**

Sorcerer #EricCartman says: adorable 3

Priest #KyleBroflovski says: STFU /

Sorcerer #EricCartman says: u want it ;)

**#KennyMcCormick rolled 6.**

**#KennyMcCormick got smacked 6 spaces back by Paladin #StanMarsh's autohammer.**

#KennyMcCormick says: fuk you stan ;w;

#KennyMcCormick says: I want to anyway so 8D

Sorcerer #EricCartman says: ewwwwwww

#KennyMcCormick says: so it's ok when you do it

#KennyMcCormick says: but not when we do it

#KennyMcCormick says: kay

**#KennyMcCormick became a Necromancer.**

Sorcerer #EricCartman says: oh no

Sorcerer #EricCartman says: girly music

Jukebox: Dollshead - It's Over It's Under

Sorcerer #EricCartman says: aaaaaaaaa

#WendyTestaburger became an Assassin.

#ButtersStotch rolled 10.

#ButtersStotch became a Merchant.

Sorcerer #EricCartman says: not surprised

Merchant #ButtersStotch says: stfu

Sorcerer #EricCartman says: do you know what that means? :P

Merchant #ButtersStotch says: ...maybe

***Reinforcements have arrived!***

Saboteur #CakeVibes rolled 9.

Saboteur #CakeVibes found a Relic.

Paladin #StanMarsh rolled 8.

Sorcerer #EricCartman says: hooooooooo stan's gonna get some

Paladin #StanMarsh didn't enter the brothel.

Sorcerer #EricCartman says: weak

Paladin #StanMarsh says: I've got enough here :)

Necromancer #KennyMcCormick says: 3

Sorcerer #EricCartman says: ewwwwwwwwwww

Sorcerer #EricCartman says: fags

Priest #KyleBroflovski says: ...um

Sorcerer #EricCartman says: ...nm

Sorcerer #EricCartman rolled 4.

Sorcerer #EricCartman got smacked 9 spaces back by Paladin #StanMarsh's autohammer.

Sorcerer #EricCartman says: GODDAMMIT STAN

Sorcerer #EricCartman bought a Tome of Magic in the Magic Shop.

Sorcerer #EricCartman got chased out the Magic Shop by the witch.

Sorcerer #EricCartman opened up his Tome of Magic. Inside are instructions for 4 spells.

Sorcerer #EricCartman read the instructions for Guardian in his Tome of Magic.

Sorcerer #EricCartman used his Tome of Magic to give Priest #KyleBroflovski a Guardian.

Priest #KyleBroflovski rolled 9.

Priest #KyleBroflovski farted and had to move back 3 spaces.

Priest #KyleBroflovski got smacked 6 spaces back by Paladin #StanMarsh's autohammer.

Sorcerer #EricCartman says: and what is wrong with farting

Necromancer #KennyMcCormick says: srsly

Assassin #WendyTestaburger says: ...=.=

Necromancer #KennyMcCormick rolled 11.

Necromancer #KennyMcCormick took out a life insurance.

Necromancer #KennyMcCormick says: I'll need it

Assassin #WendyTestaburger rolled 3 + 1 = 4.

Sorcerer #EricCartman says: NO NOT AGAIN

Jukebox: PokeRemixStudio - Kanto Gym Leader Battle Remix

Sorcerer #EricCartman says: ...what

Sorcerer #EricCartman says: seriously? O_O

Assassin #WendyTestaburger says: Pokemon kicks ass :3

Sorcerer #EricCartman says: well fuck

**Trivia Question**

**75 crows sit in a tree. A shotgun goes off and kills 25. How many are left in the tree?**

**0**

**25**

**75**

**50**

Sorcerer #EricCartman says: do not know this shit

Saboteur #CakeVibes says: 50

Priest #KyleBroflovski says: 75

Sorcerer #EricCartman answered wrong and got infected with AIDS.

Sorcerer #EricCartman says: I THOUGHT I COULD TRUST YOU BABE

Paladin #StanMarsh says: 0

Merchant #ButtersStotch rolled 8.

Merchant #ButtersStotch bought a Time-Travel Condom at the engineering workplace.

Sorcerer #EricCartman says: BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Merchant #ButtersStotch bought a Teleporter at the engineering workplace.

Merchant #ButtersStotch bought a pair of Solar-Powered Hypno Glasses at the engineering workplace.

Saboteur #CakeVibes rolled 6.

Sorcerer #EricCartman says: another girl

Jukebox: Black Veil Brides - Perfect Weapon

Saboteur #CakeVibes missed Necromancer #KennyMcCormick, who ran 10 spaces.

Necromancer #KennyMcCormick says: ...:O

Necromancer #KennyMcCormick says: I LIVED

Necromancer #KennyMcCormick says: I LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIVED

Saboteur #CakeVibes says: dammit

Paladin #StanMarsh rolled 7.

Paladin #StanMarsh switched places with Merchant #ButtersStotch!

Merchant #ButtersStotch says: Thanks :3

Paladin #StanMarsh says: np

Sorcerer #EricCartman rolled 6.

Sorcerer #EricCartman put a glue mine in his inventory.

Priest #KyleBroflovski rolled 8.

Priest #KyleBroflovski found a Magic Star.

Sorcerer #EricCartman says: go babe go~

Priest #KyleBroflovski says: shhhhhh /

Assassin #WendyTestaburger says: awww~

Necromancer #KennyMcCormick rolled 7.

Necromancer #KennyMcCormick drank speed potion!

Necromancer #KennyMcCormick is gonna drink his potion.

Assassin #WendyTestaburger rolled 7 + 1 = 8.

Sorcerer #EricCartman says: potions up the ass kenny

Necromancer #KennyMcCormick says: i know, right :

Assassin #WendyTestaburger got smacked 8 spaces back by Paladin #StanMarsh's autohammer.

Sorcerer #EricCartman says: oh, that's just mean

Sorcerer #EricCartman says: hitting a woman

Assassin #WendyTestaburger waited too long and has 2 chances left. (Saboteur #CakeVibes clicked for Assassin #WendyTestaburger)

Assassin #WendyTestaburger didn't use the catapult.

Assassin #WendyTestaburger says: thank you for making that decision, cake :)

Saboteur #CakeVibes says: np~

Merchant #ButtersStotch rolled 8.

**The Brothel**

**You stand in front of a brothel. Do you wish to go inside and check it out?**

Sorcerer #EricCartman says: go inside, butters

Sorcerer #EricCartman says: there's candy in the brothel

Merchant #ButtersStotch says: okay :3

**The Dark Room**

**You stand in front of the dark room. 'Ohhhh yeah. Come inside, baby!' says a sexy voice. So, do you want to enter for a nice bit of sex?**

**Yes No**

Merchant #ButtersStotch says: um

Sorcerer #EricCartman says: do it

**The Light Switches On...**

**You groan with pleasure as you engage in some exciting, anonymous sex! Then the light switches on! It was...**

**Jennifer Aniston!**

**Mucho Macho!**

Sorcerer #EricCartman says: holy fuck

Sorcerer #EricCartman says: how

Sorcerer #EricCartman says: goddammit butters

**Saboteur #CakeVibes rolled 9.**

**Jukebox: Finger Eleven - Stay In Shadow**

**Dark Blade Of Fire stole Saboteur #CakeVibes's ACME Piano.**

**Paladin #StanMarsh rolled 8.**

**Paladin #StanMarsh charges his hammer with holy might.**

**Paladin #StanMarsh found a Rocket because of his Liquid Luck.**

**Sorcerer #EricCartman rolled 4.**

**Sorcerer #EricCartman got smacked 27 spaces back by Paladin #StanMarsh's holy autohammer!**

Sorcerer #EricCartman says: FUCK YOU STAN

Sorcerer #EricCartman read the instructions for Death in his Tome of Magic.

A green flash and a high-pitched cackle!

Sorcerer #EricCartman used his Tome of Magic to murder Paladin #StanMarsh!

Paladin #StanMarsh died and lost all diseases (AIDS, Evil Disease).

Sorcerer #EricCartman put a teleporter in his inventory.

Paladin #StanMarsh says: dammit cartman

Priest #KyleBroflovski says: YOU KILLED STAN!

Necromancer #KennyMcCormick says: YOU BASTARD!

Priest #KyleBroflovski rolled 8.

Priest #KyleBroflovski's Evil Disease got removed by his Guardian.

Priest #KyleBroflovski channeled his chi and gained 1 speed.

Necromancer #KennyMcCormick rolled 12 + 1 = 13.

Priest #KyleBroflovski is gonna drink his potion.

Necromancer #KennyMcCormick put a diss card in his inventory.

Assassin #WendyTestaburger rolled 6 + 1 = 7.

Assassin #WendyTestaburger put a diss card in her inventory.

Assassin #WendyTestaburger says: stop with the death cards

Macho Merchant #ButtersStotch rolled 5.

Jukebox: Aqua - Barbie Girl

Sorcerer #EricCartman says: somehow

Sorcerer #EricCartman says: butters, I'm not surprised

Sorcerer #EricCartman says: =_=

Macho Merchant #ButtersStotch didn't meet any pirates.

Saboteur #CakeVibes rolled 8.

Saboteur #CakeVibes knew the answer and won a Cow.

Paladin #StanMarsh reincarnated as a dog.

Sorcerer #EricCartman says: Stan's a bitch~

Paladin #StanMarsh waited and gained 1 karma.

Sorcerer #EricCartman rolled 6.

Sorcerer #EricCartman read the instructions for Life Ward in his Tome of Magic.

Sorcerer #EricCartman got molested by a gorilla. Yay.

Priest #KyleBroflovski rolled 4 + 1 = 5.

Priest #KyleBroflovski ate his banana and ran 2 spaces forward.

Priest #KyleBroflovski drank a nice cool beer.

Necromancer #KennyMcCormick rolled 10 + 1 = 11.

Necromancer #KennyMcCormick bought a Magnet at the ACME Shop.

Necromancer #KennyMcCormick bought a Rocket at the ACME Shop.

Necromancer #KennyMcCormick bought a Piano at the ACME Shop.

Necromancer #KennyMcCormick bought a Pogo Stick at the ACME Shop.

Necromancer #KennyMcCormick bounced 2 spaces forward on his pogo-stick.

Assassin #WendyTestaburger rolled 3 + 1 = 4.

Assassin #WendyTestaburger switched places with Macho Merchant #ButtersStotch!

Macho Merchant #ButtersStotch rolled 5.

Macho Merchant #ButtersStotch went forward 5 spaces thanks to Trade Routes.

Sorcerer #EricCartman says: NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH

Sorcerer #EricCartman says: ZABINIAAAAAAAAA

Sorcerer #EricCartman says: BABABICHIBABABA~

Sorcerer #EricCartman says: BENYAAAAAAAAYEAH

Sorcerer #EricCartman says: awwwww

Jukebox: Justin Timberlake - Senorita

Sorcerer #EricCartman says: ONCE AGAIN BUTTERS

Sorcerer #EricCartman says: NOT SURPRISED

Macho Merchant #ButtersStotch was cured of all diseases at the church. (Evil Disease)

Macho Merchant #ButtersStotch opened up his Tome of Magic. Inside are instructions for 4 spells.

Macho Merchant #ButtersStotch read the instructions for On Love's Wings in his Tome of Magic.

Macho Merchant #ButtersStotch used his Tome of Magic to give one of his speed to Assassin #WendyTestaburger.

Saboteur #CakeVibes rolled 6.

Assassin #WendyTestaburger says: 3

Macho Merchant #ButtersStotch says: 3

Saboteur #CakeVibes joined the cowboys! Yeehaw!

Saboteur #CakeVibes entered the cowboy town.

Saboteur #CakeVibes entered the saloon.

Saboteur #CakeVibes had sex with The Hunchback Of The Notre Dame in the Dark Room. Sick!

Sick Saboteur #CakeVibes says: he had a huge cokc

Sorcerer #EricCartman says: TMI TMI TMI

Paladin #StanMarsh rolled 1.

Paladin #StanMarsh's Hammer loses the Holy Hammer effect.

Paladin #StanMarsh ate some hamburgers and gained 2 karma.

Sorcerer #EricCartman rolled 10.

***Sorcerer #EricCartman caught a Pixie!***

Sorcerer #EricCartman died of AIDS.

Sorcerer #EricCartman died and lost all diseases (AIDS, Evil Disease).

Priest #KyleBroflovski rolled 12 + 1 = 13.

Priest #KyleBroflovski resurrected Sorcerer #EricCartman!

Sorcerer #EricCartman says: Thanks, babe~ 3

A pig fell on Priest #KyleBroflovski's head!

Sorcerer #EricCartman ordered his Pixie to prepare the Guardian spell.

Sorcerer #EricCartman ordered his Pixie to give Priest #KyleBroflovski a Guardian.

The Pixie has escaped and flown to Priest #KyleBroflovski!

Necromancer #KennyMcCormick rolled 10 + 1 = 11.

Priest #KyleBroflovski ordered his Pixie to prepare the On Love's Wings spell.

Priest #KyleBroflovski ordered his Pixie to give one of his speed to Sorcerer #EricCartman.

The Pixie has escaped and flown to Sorcerer #EricCartman!

Paladin #StanMarsh says: it's the couple pixie

Sorcerer #EricCartman says: damn straight~

Necromancer #KennyMcCormick made the U.N. angry.

Sorcerer #EricCartman ordered his Pixie to prepare the Death spell.

A green flash and a high-pitched cackle!

Sorcerer #EricCartman ordered his Pixie to murder Necromancer #KennyMcCormick!

Necromancer #KennyMcCormick received 32 Rupees from Life Insurance!

The Pixie has escaped and flown to Necromancer #KennyMcCormick!

Necromancer #KennyMcCormick says: sigh

Assassin #WendyTestaburger rolled 9 + 2 = 11.

Assassin #WendyTestaburger rolled 6 + 2 = 8.

Assassin #WendyTestaburger rolled 3 + 2 = 5.

#WendyTestaburger had a Roll Streak of 3!

Assassin #WendyTestaburger answered wrong and moved back 6 spaces.

Macho Merchant #ButtersStotch rolled 7 - 1 = 6.

Sorcerer #EricCartman says: listen to me butters

Sorcerer #EricCartman says: click beastie boys

Jukebox: Beastie Boys - Ch-Check It Out

Sorcerer #EricCartman says: good boy

Macho Merchant #ButtersStotch didn't use the catapult.

Sick Saboteur #CakeVibes rolled 4.

Sick Saboteur #CakeVibes bounced 4 spaces forward on her pogo-stick.

Sick Saboteur #CakeVibes bounced 3 spaces forward on her pogo-stick.

Sick Saboteur #CakeVibes bounced 4 spaces forward on her pogo-stick.

The tough, bald man in the Pawn Shop sold his Liquid Luck to Sick Saboteur #CakeVibes.

The tough, bald man in the Pawn Shop sold his Lemon to Sick Saboteur #CakeVibes.

The tough, bald man in the Pawn Shop sold his Bucket to Sick Saboteur #CakeVibes.

Paladin #StanMarsh rolled 3.

Paladin #StanMarsh barked at the firetruck and gained 2 karma.

Sorcerer #EricCartman rolled 8 + 1 = 9.

Sorcerer #EricCartman didn't meet any pirates.

Priest #KyleBroflovski rolled 5.

Priest #KyleBroflovski carelessly threw down his banana peel behind him.

Priest #KyleBroflovski put a gun in his inventory.

Necromancer #KennyMcCormick rots in peace. (1)

Assassin #WendyTestaburger rolled 8 + 2 = 10.

Assassin #WendyTestaburger rolled 9 + 2 = 11.

Assassin #WendyTestaburger rolled 3 + 2 = 5.

#WendyTestaburger had a Roll Streak of 3!

Assassin #WendyTestaburger stood at a crossroads.

Assassin #WendyTestaburger got infected with Chlamydia.

Assassin #WendyTestaburger shot herself to space 92 with her ACME Rocket and died!

Assassin #WendyTestaburger got killed by a Rocket!

Assassin #WendyTestaburger died and lost all diseases (Chlamydia, Evil Disease).

Macho Merchant #ButtersStotch rolled 5 - 1 = 4.

Macho Merchant #ButtersStotch rolled 7 - 1 = 6.

Macho Merchant #ButtersStotch slipped on Priest #KyleBroflovski's banana peel and has to skip a - Banana Peel Slip

Macho Merchant #ButtersStotch says: WENDY

#ButtersStotch had a Roll Streak of 2!

Macho Merchant #ButtersStotch put a glue mine in his inventory.

Sick Saboteur #CakeVibes rolled 6.

Sick Saboteur #CakeVibes is going to drink her Liquid Luck.

Sick Saboteur #CakeVibes found 4 Rupees because of her Liquid Luck.

Paladin #StanMarsh rolled 6.

Paladin #StanMarsh is human again.

Sorcerer #EricCartman rolled 7 + 1 = 8.

Sorcerer #EricCartman rolled 7 + 1 = 8.

#EricCartman had a Roll Streak of 2!

Sorcerer #EricCartman answered wrong and lost 7 Rupees.

Priest #KyleBroflovski rolled 9.

Priest #KyleBroflovski's Evil Disease got removed by his Guardian.

Jukebox: Morning Musume. - Hyokkori Hyoutanjima

Sorcerer #EricCartman says: what

Sorcerer #EricCartman says: baaaaaaaaabe what the fuck

Sorcerer #EricCartman says: ...okay now I see why you picked this :3

Priest #KyleBroflovski entered the deadly pyramid.

Sorcerer #EricCartman says: Hellooooooo nurse~

Priest #KyleBroflovski died in the Pyramid.

Priest #KyleBroflovski received 25 Rupees from Life Insurance!

Necromancer #KennyMcCormick is safely tucked underground. (2)

Assassin #WendyTestaburger is still dead. (1)

#ButtersStotch has to skip a turn.

Priest #KyleBroflovski resurrected thanks to Faith.

Assassin #WendyTestaburger is experiencing lag.

Sick Saboteur #CakeVibes rolled 5.

Sick Saboteur #CakeVibes put a Hammer in her inventory.

Sick Saboteur #CakeVibes ate her Lemon and removed her Evil Disease.

Paladin #StanMarsh rolled 6.

Paladin #StanMarsh got redirected to the brothel.

Paladin #StanMarsh had sex with Channing Tatum in the Dark Room. Mucho Macho!

Sorcerer #EricCartman rolled 5 + 1 = 6.

Sorcerer #EricCartman says: I don't even

Priest #KyleBroflovski rolled 3.

Priest #KyleBroflovski got infected with AIDS.

You Have AIDS

Necromancer #KennyMcCormick lives once more!

Necromancer #KennyMcCormick ordered his Pixie to prepare the Blessing Of Vengeance spell.

Necromancer #KennyMcCormick ordered his Pixie to bless Macho Paladin #StanMarsh with the Blessing of Vengeance.

The Pixie has escaped and flown to Sorcerer #EricCartman!

Sorcerer #EricCartman ordered his Pixie to prepare the Scales of Justice spell.

Sorcerer #EricCartman ordered his Pixie to cast Scales of Justice. Macho Paladin #StanMarsh moved forward 20 spaces. Assassin #WendyTestaburger moved back 20 spaces.

The Pixie has escaped and flown to Macho Merchant #ButtersStotch!

Macho Merchant #ButtersStotch ordered his Pixie to prepare the Mark For Death spell.

Macho Merchant #ButtersStotch ordered his Pixie to mark Necromancer #KennyMcCormick for Death!

The Pixie has escaped and flown to Sick Saboteur #CakeVibes!

Assassin #WendyTestaburger is still pushing the daisies. (2)

Macho Merchant #ButtersStotch rolled 3 - 1 = 2.

Sick Saboteur #CakeVibes ordered her Pixie to prepare the Dark Sacrifice spell.

Sick Saboteur #CakeVibes ordered her Pixie to cast Dark Sacrifice. Sick Saboteur #CakeVibes died and cursed:

* Macho Paladin #StanMarsh with Curse of Relativity.

* Sorcerer #EricCartman with Curse of Relativity.

* Priest #KyleBroflovski with Curse of Riches.

* Necromancer #KennyMcCormick with Curse of Relativity.

* Assassin #WendyTestaburger with Curse of Relativity.

* Macho Merchant #ButtersStotch with Curse of Riches.

The Pixie has escaped and flown to Macho Merchant #ButtersStotch!

Jukebox: Chubby Cuppy Cake Boy - Cuppy Cake

Macho Merchant #ButtersStotch found a ticking bomb...

...and threw it to Macho Paladin #StanMarsh...

The bomb didn't go off.

Sick Saboteur #CakeVibes likes being dead. (1)

Macho Paladin #StanMarsh rolled 7.

Priest #KyleBroflovski got smacked 7 spaces back by Macho Paladin #StanMarsh's autohammer.

Jukebox: Teddy Loid - Fly Away Now

Sorcerer #EricCartman says: ...?

Necromancer #KennyMcCormick says: ...*pole dances*

Necromancer #KennyMcCormick says: *forces Kyle to pole dance too, as well as Wendy and Cake*

Priest #KyleBroflovski says: E-Eh?

Sorcerer #EricCartman says: ...3

Macho Paladin #StanMarsh entered the deadly pyramid.

Macho Paladin #StanMarsh says: Had a point there, didn't I :3

Sorcerer #EricCartman says: Ohhhhhhyes 3

Macho Paladin #StanMarsh died in the Pyramid.

Macho Paladin #StanMarsh died and lost all diseases (Evil Disease).

Sorcerer #EricCartman rolled 4 + 1 = 5.

Sorcerer #EricCartman found 4 Rupees.

Sorcerer #EricCartman stood at a crossroads.

Sorcerer #EricCartman got molested by a gorilla. Yay.

Necromancer #KennyMcCormick says: sigh...

Priest #KyleBroflovski says: Alright, fine, I'll do it

Sorcerer #EricCartman says: ...333333

Priest #KyleBroflovski says: Sie möchten ein Teil dieser, hm? Du willst mich ficken, bis ich weinen? Oh Gott ... werden Sie langweilen mich? Hehehe ~ Ich hoffe nicht, Meister ~ 3

Sorcerer #EricCartman says: ...

Priest #KyleBroflovski rolled 7.

Necromancer #KennyMcCormick says: the fuck did that mean

Priest #KyleBroflovski says: you don't want to know

Jukebox: Pure Pwnage - The N00b Song

A pig fell on Priest #KyleBroflovski's head!

Necromancer #KennyMcCormick rolled 3 + 1 = 4.

Sorcerer #EricCartman says: kyle does suck ass 3

Sorcerer #EricCartman says: tbh he likes it up the

Priest #KyleBroflovski says: STFU

Jukebox: Voltaire - The Mechanical Girl

Necromancer #KennyMcCormick got shot back 18 spaces by pirates!

Assassin #WendyTestaburger got injected with the force of life!

Macho Merchant #ButtersStotch rolled 8 - 1 = 7.

Macho Merchant #ButtersStotch let the lolrus keep his bucket.

Sick Saboteur #CakeVibes likes being dead. (2)

Macho Paladin #StanMarsh is still pushing the daisies. (1)

Sorcerer #EricCartman rolled 7 + 1 = 8.

Sorcerer #EricCartman drank aphrodisiac and lost one speed.

Priest #KyleBroflovski rolled 7.

Priest #KyleBroflovski bought a Tome of Magic in the Magic Shop.

Priest #KyleBroflovski got chased out the Magic Shop by the witch.

Priest #KyleBroflovski opened up his Tome of Magic. Inside are instructions for 4 spells.

Priest #KyleBroflovski read the instructions for Mark For Death in his Tome of Magic.

Priest #KyleBroflovski used his Tome of Magic to mark Assassin #WendyTestaburger as a new target!

Necromancer #KennyMcCormick rolled 8 + 1 = 9.

Necromancer #KennyMcCormick rolled 5 + 1 = 6.

#KennyMcCormick had a Roll Streak of 2!

Necromancer #KennyMcCormick learned how to dodge bullets.

Assassin #WendyTestaburger rolled 2 + 2 = 4.

Assassin #WendyTestaburger pulled the lever. Nothing happened.

Macho Merchant #ButtersStotch rolled 11 - 1 = 10.

Priest #KyleBroflovski dispelled Curse Of Riches from himself.

Macho Merchant #ButtersStotch swung 16 spaces forward with some baboons!

Macho Merchant #ButtersStotch went forward 5 spaces thanks to Trade Routes.

Sick Saboteur #CakeVibes is back alive!

Macho Paladin #StanMarsh is still pushing the daisies. (2)

Sorcerer #EricCartman rolled 8.

Sorcerer #EricCartman went 12 spaces forward with the help of Gandalf the Grey.

Priest #KyleBroflovski rolled 8.

Jukebox: Fall Out Boy - A Little Less Than Sixteen Candles

Priest #KyleBroflovski stood at a crossroads.

Priest #KyleBroflovski wants to rob the bank!

Priest #KyleBroflovski tried to rob the bank, but failed and had to skip a turn.

Necromancer #KennyMcCormick rolled 4 + 1 = 5.

Sorcerer #EricCartman says: awwwwwwww

Sorcerer #EricCartman says: you were so close darlin'

Priest #KyleBroflovski says: =.=

Priest #KyleBroflovski says: i liked babe better

Sorcerer #EricCartman says: babe

Necromancer #KennyMcCormick swung 16 spaces forward with some baboons!

Assassin #WendyTestaburger rolled 7 + 2 = 9.

Assassin #WendyTestaburger put a teleporter in her inventory.

Assassin #WendyTestaburger cut her hands and dropped the Broken Glass.

Macho Merchant #ButtersStotch rolled 6 - 1 = 5.

Macho Merchant #ButtersStotch rolled 8 - 1 = 7.

#ButtersStotch had a Roll Streak of 2!

Macho Merchant #ButtersStotch ordered his Pixie to prepare the Detonation spell.

Macho Merchant #ButtersStotch ordered his Pixie to activate all explosives!

Macho Paladin #StanMarsh's Rocket exploded!

Macho Paladin #StanMarsh's corpse was blown high into the air.

Sorcerer #EricCartman got knocked 8 spaces backward and has to skip a turn!

Priest #KyleBroflovski got knocked 7 spaces forward and has to skip a turn!

Necromancer #KennyMcCormick got knocked 9 spaces forward and has to skip a turn!

Sick Saboteur #CakeVibes got knocked 7 spaces forward and has to skip a turn!

Macho Paladin #StanMarsh's TNT exploded!

Macho Paladin #StanMarsh's corpse was blown high into the air.

Sorcerer #EricCartman's Glue Mine exploded!

Macho Paladin #StanMarsh got glued to the floor and has to skip one turn.

Sorcerer #EricCartman got glued to the floor and has to skip one turn.

Priest #KyleBroflovski's Hand Grenade exploded!

Priest #KyleBroflovski got knocked 5 spaces forward and has to skip a turn!

Necromancer #KennyMcCormick got knocked 9 spaces forward and has to skip a turn!

Sick Saboteur #CakeVibes got knocked 9 spaces forward and has to skip a turn!

Necromancer #KennyMcCormick's Explosive Sheep exploded!

Macho Paladin #StanMarsh got knocked 14 spaces backward and has to skip a turn!

Necromancer #KennyMcCormick's Rocket exploded!

Nobody got hit.

Macho Merchant #ButtersStotch's Glue Mine didn't go off!

Sick Saboteur #CakeVibes's Hand Grenade exploded!

Nobody got hit.

The Pixie has escaped and flown to Assassin #WendyTestaburger!

Macho Merchant #ButtersStotch bought a Pogo Stick at the ACME Shop.

Macho Merchant #ButtersStotch bought a Piano at the ACME Shop.

#CakeVibes has to wait one turn.

Macho Merchant #ButtersStotch bounced 3 spaces forward on his pogo-stick.

Sorcerer #EricCartman says: holy fuck

Sorcerer #EricCartman says: butters

Macho Paladin #StanMarsh got resurrected!

Sorcerer #EricCartman got smacked 6 spaces back by Macho Paladin #StanMarsh's autohammer.

#EricCartman has to skip a turn.

Priest #KyleBroflovski's AIDS got removed by his Guardian.

#KyleBroflovski has to skip a turn.

#KennyMcCormick has to skip a turn.

Assassin #WendyTestaburger rolled 8 + 2 = 10.

Assassin #WendyTestaburger ordered her Pixie to prepare the Death spell.

A green flash and a high-pitched cackle!

Assassin #WendyTestaburger ordered her Pixie to murder Sick Saboteur #CakeVibes!

Sick Saboteur #CakeVibes died and lost all diseases (Evil Disease).

The Pixie has escaped and flown to Macho Paladin #StanMarsh!

Jukebox: Fright Ranger - Oh Oh Oh Sexy Vampire

Sorcerer #EricCartman says: ewwwww

Assassin #WendyTestaburger didn't enter the ACME Shop.

Macho Merchant #ButtersStotch rolled 6 - 1 = 5.

Macho Merchant #ButtersStotch feels hungry!

Sick Saboteur #CakeVibes is still dead. (1)

#StanMarsh has to wait one turn.

Sorcerer #EricCartman rolled 10.

Sorcerer #EricCartman stood at a crossroads.

Dark Blade Of Fire stole Sorcerer #EricCartman's Signal Jammer.

Moobeard

Priest #KyleBroflovski rolled 6.

The tough, bald man in the Pawn Shop sold his Cocaine to Priest #KyleBroflovski.

The tough, bald man in the Pawn Shop sold his ACME Magnet to Priest #KyleBroflovski.

The tough, bald man in the Pawn Shop sold his Night Crystal to Priest #KyleBroflovski.

Necromancer #KennyMcCormick rolled 6 + 1 = 7.

Priest #KyleBroflovski used some cocaine and feels awesome.

Sorcerer #EricCartman says: NO BABE NO

Macho Merchant #ButtersStotch used some cocaine and feels awesome.

Sorcerer #EricCartman says: WTF BUTTERS

Sorcerer #EricCartman got smacked 8 spaces back by Macho Paladin #StanMarsh's autohammer.

Necromancer #KennyMcCormick used the time machine...

...and ended up in the Future.

Necromancer #KennyMcCormick took the red pill and realised the truth.

Assassin #WendyTestaburger rolled 4 + 2 = 6.

Assassin #WendyTestaburger ambushed and killed Necromancer #KennyMcCormick.

A pig fell on Assassin #WendyTestaburger's head!

Macho Merchant #ButtersStotch rolled 7 + 7 = 14.

Macho Merchant #ButtersStotch died because of his Cocaine addiction.

Macho Merchant #ButtersStotch died and lost all diseases (Evil Disease).

Sick Saboteur #CakeVibes likes being dead. (2)

Macho Paladin #StanMarsh rolled 8.

Macho Paladin #StanMarsh ordered his Pixie to prepare the Blind spell.

Macho Paladin #StanMarsh ordered his Pixie to blind Sorcerer #EricCartman!

The Pixie has escaped and flown to Sick Saboteur #CakeVibes!

Macho Paladin #StanMarsh put a glue mine in his inventory.

Sorcerer #EricCartman rolled 6.

Priest #KyleBroflovski murdered Assassin #WendyTestaburger with his Murder skill.

Assassin #WendyTestaburger died and lost all diseases (Evil Disease).

Sorcerer #EricCartman put a gun in his inventory.

Priest #KyleBroflovski rolled 4 + 8 = 12.

***Pocket Balls!***

Everyone has received a Pocket Ball!

Priest #KyleBroflovski spilled some cocaine on the ground.

Jukebox: Red Hot Chili Peppers - Look Around

Priest #KyleBroflovski found 4 Rupees.

Priest #KyleBroflovski stood at a crossroads.

Priest #KyleBroflovski was cured of all diseases at the church. (Evil Disease)

Necromancer #KennyMcCormick is still pushing the daisies. (1)

Assassin #WendyTestaburger is still dead. (1)

Macho Merchant #ButtersStotch is still dead. (1)

Sick Saboteur #CakeVibes lives once more!

Sick Saboteur #CakeVibes ordered her Pixie to prepare the Detonation spell.

Sick Saboteur #CakeVibes ordered her Pixie to activate all explosives!

Macho Paladin #StanMarsh's Glue Mine exploded!

Macho Paladin #StanMarsh got glued to the floor and has to skip one turn.

Sorcerer #EricCartman got glued to the floor and has to skip one turn.

The Pixie has escaped and flown to Macho Merchant #ButtersStotch!

Macho Paladin #StanMarsh rolled 2.

Macho Paladin #StanMarsh bought a Magnet at the ACME Shop.

Macho Paladin #StanMarsh bought a Pogo Stick at the ACME Shop.

Macho Paladin #StanMarsh uses his Truth Serum on Sorcerer #EricCartman.

Sorcerer #EricCartman says: I pick my nose when no one is looking...

Sorcerer #EricCartman says: WTF NO

Macho Paladin #StanMarsh says: hahahah

#EricCartman has to skip a turn.

Priest #KyleBroflovski rolled 8 - 6 = 2.

Priest #KyleBroflovski rolled 3 - 6 = 0.

Priest #KyleBroflovski used some cocaine and feels awesome.

#KyleBroflovski had a Roll Streak of 2!

Priest #KyleBroflovski got redirected to the brothel.

Priest #KyleBroflovski had sex with This Guy in the Dark Room. Sick!

Necromancer #KennyMcCormick is still dead. (2)

Assassin #WendyTestaburger rots in peace. (2)

Macho Merchant #ButtersStotch likes being dead. (2)

Sick Saboteur #CakeVibes rolled 8.

Sick Saboteur #CakeVibes took the bucket from the lolrus.

#StanMarsh has to wait one turn.

Sick Saboteur #CakeVibes says: bukkit

Sorcerer #EricCartman rolled 8.

Sorcerer #EricCartman gave good old Gil 2 Rupees.

Sick Priest #KyleBroflovski rolled 6 - 6 = 0.

Sick Priest #KyleBroflovski's Cocaine Addiction got removed by his Guardian.

Jukebox: Cute - Something Japanese

Sick Priest #KyleBroflovski got infected with AIDS.

You Have AIDS

Sorcerer #EricCartman says: ...eh?

Necromancer #KennyMcCormick got resurrected!

Assassin #WendyTestaburger rejoined the living!

Macho Merchant #ButtersStotch got injected with the force of life!

Sick Saboteur #CakeVibes rolled 8.

Sick Saboteur #CakeVibes put a Horn in her inventory.

Sick Saboteur #CakeVibes honks her horn: HONK HONK!

Sick Saboteur #CakeVibes honks her horn: HONK HONK!

Sick Saboteur #CakeVibes honks her horn: HONK HONK!

Macho Paladin #StanMarsh rolled 7.

Macho Paladin #StanMarsh didn't get AIDS.

Macho Paladin #StanMarsh bounced 4 spaces forward on his pogo-stick.

Sorcerer #EricCartman rolled 6.

Sorcerer #EricCartman found a Mining Pick.

Sorcerer #EricCartman stood at a crossroads.

Sorcerer #EricCartman watched Tarzan take a shower.

Sorcerer #EricCartman says: ...uh

Sick Priest #KyleBroflovski says: ...

Sorcerer #EricCartman says: can. explain.

Sick Priest #KyleBroflovski rolled 7 - 6 = 1.

Sick Priest #KyleBroflovski sweat off his AIDS.

Necromancer #KennyMcCormick rolled 5 + 1 = 6.

Necromancer #KennyMcCormick summoned a new Skeleton.

Necromancer #KennyMcCormick cast Drain Soul on Sick Saboteur #CakeVibes.

Necromancer #KennyMcCormick killed Sick Saboteur #CakeVibes.

Necromancer #KennyMcCormick's Drain Soul stole a part of Sick Saboteur #CakeVibes's soul. Necromancer #KennyMcCormick gained 1 Soul Power.

Sick Saboteur #CakeVibes died and lost all diseases (Evil Disease).

Necromancer #KennyMcCormick says: O_O''

Assassin #WendyTestaburger waited too long and has 1 chance left. (Necromancer #KennyMcCormick clicked for Assassin #WendyTestaburger)

Assassin #WendyTestaburger rolled 12 + 2 = 14.

Assassin #WendyTestaburger entered the deadly pyramid.

Assassin #WendyTestaburger died in the Pyramid.

Assassin #WendyTestaburger died and lost all diseases (Evil Disease).

Macho Merchant #ButtersStotch rolled 5 - 1 = 4.

Macho Merchant #ButtersStotch rolled 11 - 1 = 10.

#ButtersStotch had a Roll Streak of 2!

Macho Merchant #ButtersStotch got chased out the Magic Shop by the witch.

Sick Saboteur #CakeVibes reincarnated as a cow.

Sick Saboteur #CakeVibes annoyed a bull and gained 1 karma.

Macho Paladin #StanMarsh rolled 11.

Jukebox: Talk Talk - Life's What You Make It

Macho Paladin #StanMarsh got infected with AIDS.

You Have AIDS

Sorcerer #EricCartman rolled 9 - 1 = 8.

Macho Paladin #StanMarsh says: parents listen to this all the time

Sorcerer #EricCartman missed Macho Merchant #ButtersStotch, who ran 40 spaces.

Sick Priest #KyleBroflovski rolled 6.

Sick Priest #KyleBroflovski went 10 spaces forward with the help of Gandalf the Grey.

Necromancer #KennyMcCormick rolled 5 + 1 = 6.

Necromancer #KennyMcCormick launched his ACME Piano with the Catapult.

Macho Paladin #StanMarsh got cartoonishly crushed by the ACME Piano!

Macho Paladin #StanMarsh died and lost all diseases (AIDS).

Assassin #WendyTestaburger reincarnated as a turtle.

Assassin #WendyTestaburger took a sunbath and died.

Macho Merchant #ButtersStotch rolled 4 - 1 = 3.

Macho Merchant #ButtersStotch found 4 Rupees.

Macho Merchant #ButtersStotch stood at a crossroads.

Macho Merchant #ButtersStotch learned how to relax from a giant sloth.

Sick Saboteur #CakeVibes rolled 1.

Sick Saboteur #CakeVibes mood over spilt milk and gained 1 karma.

Macho Paladin #StanMarsh is safely tucked underground. (1)

Sorcerer #EricCartman rolled 9 - 1 = 8.

Sorcerer #EricCartman killed Sick Saboteur #CakeVibes.

Sick Saboteur #CakeVibes died and lost all diseases (Evil Disease).

Sorcerer #EricCartman says: why do you go for that all the time

Sorcerer #EricCartman says: i shoot

Sorcerer #EricCartman says: you don't run

Sorcerer #EricCartman says: you die

Sick Saboteur #CakeVibes says: *shrug*

Sick Priest #KyleBroflovski rolled 2.

Sick Priest #KyleBroflovski knew the answer and won a Banana.

Sick Priest #KyleBroflovski says: Easy =.=

Sick Priest #KyleBroflovski ate his banana and ran 2 spaces forward.

Necromancer #KennyMcCormick rolled 7 + 1 = 8.

Necromancer #KennyMcCormick bounced 2 spaces forward on his pogo-stick.

Necromancer #KennyMcCormick insulted the ninjas and got poisoned.

Necromancer #KennyMcCormick summoned a new Zombie.

Assassin #WendyTestaburger is safely tucked underground. (1)

Macho Merchant #ButtersStotch rolled 8 - 2 = 6.

Macho Merchant #ButtersStotch is not hungry anymore.

Macho Merchant #ButtersStotch put a glue mine in his inventory.

Sick Saboteur #CakeVibes is still dead. (1)

Macho Paladin #StanMarsh is safely tucked underground. (2)

Sorcerer #EricCartman rolled 10 - 1 = 9.

Sorcerer #EricCartman says: ...veggie tales

Sorcerer #EricCartman says: ...no, butters

Jukebox: Fountains Of Wayne - Stacy's mom

Sorcerer #EricCartman says: hell yeah~

Necromancer #KennyMcCormick says: just like your mom ;)

Sorcerer #EricCartman says: GODDAMMIT KENNY NO

Sorcerer #EricCartman is gonna use his gun.

Necromancer #KennyMcCormick says: Cartman's mom has got it goin' on~

Necromancer #KennyMcCormick says: Cartman's mom has got it goin' on~

Necromancer #KennyMcCormick says: She's all that I've wanted and waited for for so long~

Necromancer #KennyMcCormick says: Cartman can't you see, you're just not the boy for me, 'cause I'm in love with Cartman's mom~

Sorcerer #EricCartman says: I WILL SHOOT YOU YOU LITTLE FUCKER

Necromancer #KennyMcCormick says: fucked her 3

Sorcerer #EricCartman says: DEAD

Sorcerer #EricCartman says: DEAD TO ME

Sorcerer #EricCartman had sex with Brad Pitt in the Dark Room. Mucho Macho!

Sick Priest #KyleBroflovski rolled 10.

Sick Priest #KyleBroflovski's Evil Disease got removed by his Guardian.

Sick Priest #KyleBroflovski's Guardian disappeared.

Necromancer #KennyMcCormick says: BUT SINCE YOUR DAD WALKED OUT, YOUR MOM COULD USE A GUY LIKE ME~

Macho Sorcerer #EricCartman says: SHUT THE FUCK UP KENNY

The tough, bald man in the Pawn Shop sold his Poison to Sick Priest #KyleBroflovski.

Necromancer #KennyMcCormick rolled 7 + 1 = 8.

Necromancer #KennyMcCormick cast Drain Soul on Necromancer #KennyMcCormick.

Necromancer #KennyMcCormick went 9 spaces forward with the help of Gandalf the Grey.

Assassin #WendyTestaburger rots in peace. (2)

Macho Merchant #ButtersStotch rolled 12 - 2 = 10.

Jukebox: Pokemon Pinball - Diglett Bonus Stage

Macho Merchant #ButtersStotch didn't enter the ACME Shop.

Sick Saboteur #CakeVibes peacefully rots away. (2)

Macho Paladin #StanMarsh is alive! ALIIIIVE!

Macho Sorcerer #EricCartman rolled 6 - 1 = 5.

***The bear is on the loose!***

Macho Sorcerer #EricCartman killed Necromancer #KennyMcCormick.

Necromancer #KennyMcCormick's Drain Soul stole a part of Necromancer #KennyMcCormick's soul. Necromancer #KennyMcCormick gained 1 Soul Power.

Sick Priest #KyleBroflovski rolled 8.

Sick Priest #KyleBroflovski transferred 1 Rupee to Macho Sorcerer #EricCartman at the bank.

Macho Sorcerer #EricCartman says: ...:P

Necromancer #KennyMcCormick peacefully rots away. (1)

Assassin #WendyTestaburger rejoined the living!

Macho Merchant #ButtersStotch rolled 5 - 2 = 3.

Macho Merchant #ButtersStotch transferred 11 Rupees to Assassin #WendyTestaburger at the bank.

Sick Saboteur #CakeVibes lives once more!

Macho Paladin #StanMarsh rolled 7.

Macho Paladin #StanMarsh bought a Tome of Magic in the Magic Shop.

Macho Paladin #StanMarsh got chased out the Magic Shop by the witch.

Macho Paladin #StanMarsh opened up his Tome of Magic. Inside are instructions for 4 spells.

Macho Sorcerer #EricCartman rolled 3 - 1 = 2.

Macho Sorcerer #EricCartman got smacked 9 spaces back by Macho Paladin #StanMarsh's autohammer.

Macho Sorcerer #EricCartman got chased out the Magic Shop by the witch.

Sick Priest #KyleBroflovski rolled 6.

Sick Priest #KyleBroflovski rolled 6.

***Everyone has AIDS!***

Everyone Has AIDS!

#KyleBroflovski had a Roll Streak of 2!

Sick Priest #KyleBroflovski carelessly threw down his banana peel behind him.

Sick Priest #KyleBroflovski slipped over his own banana peel and has to skip a - Banana Peel Slip

Sick Priest #KyleBroflovski knew the answer and won a Banana.

Sick Priest #KyleBroflovski ate his banana and ran 2 spaces forward.

Sick Priest #KyleBroflovski carelessly threw down his banana peel behind him.

Necromancer #KennyMcCormick rots in peace. (2)

Assassin #WendyTestaburger rolled 7 + 2 = 9.

Assassin #WendyTestaburger drank aphrodisiac and lost one speed.

Macho Merchant #ButtersStotch rolled 10 - 2 = 8.

Macho Merchant #ButtersStotch bounced 3 spaces forward on his pogo-stick.

Macho Merchant #ButtersStotch bounced 4 spaces forward on his pogo-stick.

Macho Merchant #ButtersStotch bounced 3 spaces forward on his pogo-stick.

Macho Merchant #ButtersStotch had sex with The World's Ugliest Dog in the Dark Room. Sick!

Sick Saboteur #CakeVibes rolled 7.

Sick Saboteur #CakeVibes found 5 Rupees.

Sick Saboteur #CakeVibes stood at a crossroads.

Sick Saboteur #CakeVibes bought a Tome of Magic in the Magic Shop.

Sick Saboteur #CakeVibes got chased out the Magic Shop by the witch.

Sick Saboteur #CakeVibes released her cow backward.

Macho Paladin #StanMarsh rolled 10.

Macho Paladin #StanMarsh died.

Macho Paladin #StanMarsh died and lost all diseases (AIDS).

Macho Sorcerer #EricCartman says: people with butts for heads

Macho Sorcerer #EricCartman says: you're welcome

Macho Paladin #StanMarsh says: that wasn't the world's funniest joke

Macho Sorcerer #EricCartman rolled 10 - 1 = 9.

Dark Blade Of Fire stole Macho Sorcerer #EricCartman's Tome of Magic.

Moobeard

#KyleBroflovski has to skip a turn.

Necromancer #KennyMcCormick is back alive!

Assassin #WendyTestaburger rolled 5 + 1 = 6.

Assassin #WendyTestaburger stood at a crossroads.

Assassin #WendyTestaburger impressed a hooker and went forward 16 spaces!

Sick Macho Merchant #ButtersStotch rolled 6 - 2 = 4.

Sick Macho Merchant #ButtersStotch put a gun in his inventory.

Sick Saboteur #CakeVibes rolled 11.

Sick Saboteur #CakeVibes's cow ran over Macho Paladin #StanMarsh, who has to skip a turn.

Sick Macho Merchant #ButtersStotch caught a Cow with his Pocket Ball!

Sick Saboteur #CakeVibes bought a coffee at Starbucks.

Sick Saboteur #CakeVibes drank her Coffee and gained Caffeine Rush!

Macho Paladin #StanMarsh peacefully rots away. (1)

Macho Sorcerer #EricCartman rolled 11 - 1 = 10.

Jukebox: Beastie Boys - Fight For Your Right

Macho Sorcerer #EricCartman ran into a bear...

Macho Sorcerer #EricCartman says: fuck yea

...hurls a huge pyroblast at the bear...

PETA is after Macho Sorcerer #EricCartman.

Sick Priest #KyleBroflovski rolled 9.

Macho Sorcerer #EricCartman says: peta can kiss my ass

The tough, bald man in the Pawn Shop sold his Potion to Sick Priest #KyleBroflovski.

Necromancer #KennyMcCormick rolled 11 + 1 = 12.

Sick Priest #KyleBroflovski is gonna drink his potion.

Necromancer #KennyMcCormick used the time machine...

...and ended up in the Future.

Necromancer #KennyMcCormick met Chewbacca.

Necromancer #KennyMcCormick bounced 2 spaces forward on his pogo-stick.

Assassin #WendyTestaburger rolled 6 + 1 = 7.

Assassin #WendyTestaburger failed to assassinate anyone. No targets in range.

Assassin #WendyTestaburger starts to sprint.

Assassin #WendyTestaburger transferred 12 Rupees to Sick Macho Merchant #ButtersStotch at the bank.

Sick Macho Merchant #ButtersStotch rolled 8 - 2 = 6.

Sick Macho Merchant #ButtersStotch found 4 Rupees.

Sick Macho Merchant #ButtersStotch stood at a crossroads.

Sick Macho Merchant #ButtersStotch joined the cowboys! Yeehaw!

Sick Macho Merchant #ButtersStotch entered the cowboy town.

Sick Macho Merchant #ButtersStotch entered the saloon.

Sick Macho Merchant #ButtersStotch had sex with Hugh Jackman in the Dark Room. Mucho Macho!

Sick Saboteur #CakeVibes rolled 7.

#Someone has joined the game !

Macho Sorcerer #EricCartman says: WTF

#Someone says: Hey, I'm from the future. Stop playing or your brains'll rot.

Macho Sorcerer #EricCartman: …uh

Necromancer #KennyMcCormick: …..kay, but who wins?

#Someone says: Uh, Kyle. Now get off.

Assassin #WendyTestaburger has left the game !

Sick Macho Merchant #ButtersStotch has left the game!

Necromancer #KennyMcCormick has left the game !

Sick Saboteur #CakeVibes has left the game !

Macho Paladin #StanMarsh has left the game !

Macho Sorcerer #EricCartman: Booyah. Meet at my place, babe?

#Someone has left the game !

Sick Priest #KyleBroflovski: ….Sure.

Macho Sorcerer #EricCartman has left the game !

Sick Priest #KyleBroflovski has left the game !


End file.
